


【飞光/Mai光】灵感（1/2）

by uq7io



Category: Mai光, 飞光 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uq7io/pseuds/uq7io
Summary: 未成年人au光性别女 mai光亲兄妹 飞……就是那个坏逼飞三观全无 口味很重 先发一半 下半篇要搞骨科了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【飞光/Mai光】灵感（1/2）

01

丁飞和姚力冲是在校外假鞋店认识的，丁飞早就不念书了，在学校附近开嘻哈假鞋店养活自己，也吸引了街区里一帮子读书的不读书的小年轻，凑在一起美其名曰搞音乐，但其中真算得上能做出点像样的东西的也就那几个，姚力冲是其中之一。

姚力冲还在公立高中读高二，家里还有个妹妹在同校读高一。理论上哥应该给妹树立个好榜样，可姚力冲不爱做作业，放学就窝在家里捣鼓电脑，对着屏幕上五颜六色的音乐制作软件一弄就是一通宵。第二天周五，姚力冲趴课桌上睡大觉，放学准备拿着新做的beat去找丁飞边听边free，迎接愉快的周末。

放学后，他俩正在店里free得起劲，姚力冲手机响了，一看来电显示名字，赶紧对丁飞比了个"嘘"，丁飞把震耳欲聋的beat给关了，姚力冲才小心接了电话，语气温温和和，“嗯，行，早点回家啊，结束了给我发消息，我去接你。”

挂了电话，姚力冲对丁飞道：“我妹。没事了，继续呗。”

丁飞余光一瞥，瞧见了姚力冲手机上的来电显示照片，心道真巧，这不就是上周在酒吧见过的唱歌女孩儿嘛，“这是你妹妹啊？我在酒吧见过她唱歌。"

姚力冲想都没想摇头道：“你看错了吧，我妹很乖的，不可能去酒吧。”

丁飞扬了下眉毛，“那估计认错了吧。”

认错是不可能认错的。只能说亲哥还不知道亲妹在外面驻唱，是为什么就不知道了，但丁飞不准备掺和兄弟家事，虽说他对那个女孩还挺有印象的。

原来年纪本来就这么小啊。长得已经够显小了，唱歌声音却又媚又细，比成年女人会勾人，眼下一寸还有一颗漂亮小泪痣。丁飞当时正好坐在她面前那排和狐朋狗友喝呢，离得可真近，连她身上轻柔的香气都闻得见。

想到这儿，丁飞喉结一滚，揣测刚刚姚力冲回电话的语句似乎那女孩今晚又会出门，准备再去碰碰运气。

没多久，丁飞找了个理由打发了姚力冲，独自前往上周去的酒吧。

*

没想到的是，不仅运气碰上了，还碰上今天这位叫做光子的驻唱女孩唱起了嘻哈。在boombap的强有力鼓点下，光子的声音单薄而婉转，和平时大老爷们粗声粗气的喊麦完全来自两个世界，还挺新鲜的。

光子有点羞赧，说只是爱好，没怎么练过，唱了一段就又唱起了拿手的情歌。酒吧里的男人们却争先恐后鼓起了掌以示鼓励。

丁飞眯着眼旁观了半天，越来越觉得有意思。爱好嘻哈，却瞒着天天不愿意上学沉迷搞嘻哈的亲哥，宁愿撒谎跑到酒吧这男人堆里懵懵懂懂地尝试。

他个高，不是太费力地就挤到了前排。坐下来点了杯度数不高的，边喝边继续观察。

光子浑然天成的清纯写在脸上。丁飞看不出她是缺钱还是缺男人，还是都缺？姚力冲家里不穷啊，比他丁飞一个早早辍学卖假鞋的可正常多了。他妹妹才16岁，是姚力冲口中不会去酒吧的小白花呢，来这尘世浮躁里走一遭，想干嘛呢？

丁飞懒得猜，干脆等到了光子唱完时长下班，准备把她截在后门出口。

不过，小女孩还挺受欢迎，已经有两三个男人跟着想要联系方式，光子认认真真说自己不用手机，下周五再来酒吧见她就好了。

丁飞横插了进去，不由分说拉走光子，光子惊得挣扎，在丁飞低声一句“我是姚力冲哥们”狐假虎威后便也不敢再动心如死灰，以为自己铁定是被亲哥发现了。

其实光子就只是因为家里已经有哥在玩劳什子音乐了所以只能当乖妹妹而已。她不想爸妈失望，也不想哥哥担心，她才刚刚升上高一，三年后还有大学要考。

小女孩半点心机也没有，和盘托出得过于容易，丁飞想想，自己这被社会浸淫过的低俗脑回路差点就套到了她头上。他还真不知道，有小女孩能这么天生无辜兮兮地在酒吧唱歌勾引男人的。

“所以，我哥不知道，对不对？”光子被丁飞贸贸然地堵在巷子角落里也不生气，只关心自己偷偷做坏事没被发现。

“不知道。”丁飞低着头盯着看光子的泪痣，心里不知为什么很痒，“但是可能我明天就告诉他了。”

光子吓得睁大了眼睛，“不行呀，你不能告诉他。你别告诉他好不好？”

丁飞沉默了几秒，突然换了个话题。

“你想不想去有电脑有录音设备的地方玩音乐？”

光子没反应过来，下意识“啊”了一声。

“你不是喜欢音乐吗，想吗？”丁飞追问。

光子点头，“想的，可是你先答应我……”

“你和你哥打个电话，说晚上不回去了。今晚我带你玩音乐，那我就不会告诉你哥我认识你。”

光子脑袋转了几轮也没懂逻辑。

她小声问：“你既带我去好玩的地方，又答应了不告诉我哥？”

丁飞“嗯”，伸出手让光子拉他，“跟我走吗？”

03

“原来我哥不回家就是在你这里玩啊。”光子坐在丁飞的店里，新鲜感让她晕头转向，“我在家见过我哥用电脑做东西，你这里也可以吗？”

丁飞卖了几年假鞋也有些小钱了，还能运转的设备还是有的，都堆在店面后隔出来的一间他住的地儿里。他敷衍地嗯了两声。听光子一个劲提姚力冲，有那么一丁点的良心发现。他在思考要不要直接把小女孩送回家算了，别脑内播放下三滥画面了。

丁飞突然开口，“你想不想回家？”

光子以为这代表着丁飞还是决定给她哥告密了，这哪成呢？她不由得委屈了起来，眼眶一红，竟说哭就哭了。光子想，哥哥的朋友真是古里古怪出尔反尔，答应了她的是这人，现在突然又要反悔的也是这人。

丁飞吓一跳，一头雾水自己是怎么把小女孩惹哭了，但也只能手忙脚乱找纸巾，还要问：“怎么了，怎么了？”

光子抽抽噎噎，“你这人……怎么……&&%@这样啊。”

丁飞没怎么听清，光子又哭得梨花带雨断断续续的，只能送上纸巾塞给光子手里，凑近了些想听她说话：“你说什么？”

光子打了个泪嗝，"我不想回家，我不想你告诉我哥。”

离得极近，小女孩的声音软绵绵，身上好闻的香味又窜进了丁飞的鼻腔，他的心跟着一动，下半身某部位也跟着一动。

丁飞摸摸光子又滑又嫩的脸上的泪痕，“那就不回家。”

云里雾里驴唇不对马嘴地安抚了一番，已经到了半夜。

光子听丁飞讲了很多姚力冲和他一块玩的东西，一点困意也无，还在好奇地追问，“那你们做歌也会没有灵感吗？”

“会啊。”丁飞早就心不在焉，随口扯了一大堆有的没的，“总之，我们会想办法一起找灵感。”

光子眼睛看着丁飞一眨一眨：“怎么找呀？”昏黄的灯把光子的眼睫映下小块阴翳，在每次眨眼时覆住了那颗泪痣。

丁飞起身。他回头确认了下窗帘拉的严实与否，然后走近了小小身体陷在沙发里的16岁少女，他兄弟的亲妹妹。

“我教你试试，要不要？”

丁飞想，说好了不掺和兄弟家家事就是不掺和。他只是掺和了自己和光子两个人之间的关系而已。他蹲下来，和沙发里的女孩儿对视。

“人在某个时刻，脑海里会炸成一朵烟花，灵感也会在那个时候出现。”

“我可以帮你找到那个时刻，你体会看看那瞬间的你在想什么。”

光子的眼眸晃了三晃，不知听没听懂，但她轻轻地点下了头。

04

丁飞估计这是光子的初吻，因为他亲上去的时候，光子紧紧闭着嘴唇不知所措。丁飞坐到光子身边搂着她单薄的肩胛骨，让她的身体重心依靠到自己身上来，她才放松了些，眼睫不再乱眨，可紧接着便是唇缝被丁飞舌尖顶开。她唔了一声，就再也发不出声音，跌在丁飞怀里浑身发软。

光子的唇形像小猫。

而且真的好香，把她抱在怀里时更加扑鼻而来让他脑袋发晕。丁飞没想过，来自16岁初出茅庐的荷尔蒙是这么单纯不做作的清香味儿，杀伤力却比他约会过的26岁狠多了——他刚亲就硬了就能证明。

丁飞问脸已经红透的光子，“现在是什么感觉？”

光子眼眸含水，不知这算不算脑袋炸成烟花。她如实禀告，却说不出具体的主语，“现在，现在……酸酸的。”

丁飞凑上去舔她的唇珠，漫不经心问，“哪里酸？心里，还是下面？”

光子意外被精确言中了她的难以启齿，她怕羞地顾左右而言他，“这算得上那个时刻吗？”

丁飞笑了，“没有呢。但是快了。”

他把手指放到了光子胸前的纽扣上，“等一下想叫的话可以叫出来。”

光子问：“什么叫？”

话音刚落，丁飞的手钻进了她的衣衫之下，隔着棉质胸衣覆住了她的弧度。

“啊……”光子抽了小口凉气。

丁飞缓缓揉捏手心里的柔软，适时地问脑袋埋到了他胸口的光子，“还酸吗？”

光子胡乱地点头。

丁飞指尖伸进了胸衣边缘，揭开已经发育得初具规模的秘密。在丁飞对正中小点的搔刮刺激下，光子终于明白丁飞说的叫声是什么意思。她还是怕羞，但又确实喉咙发痒，试探般地挤出一声娇吟，就抿紧了嘴唇。

这声已经把丁飞叫得定力全无。他看了一眼怀里从脖子红到耳朵的少女，决定更开门见山一点。

他剥开光子的上衣，雪白的胸暴露在面前，被他揉捏得红肿的乳头像颗石榴籽。他欺身亲上去，含住石榴籽吸吮，舌尖拨弄，另一只手伸到了光子的裙底。

光子大脑一片空白，烟花还没有来光顾，眼泪先涌了出来，她淌着眼泪，阻止不了自己喉咙里发出难耐的陌生叫声，随着丁飞的手碰到她酸胀的禁密地带时，她“啊——”地尖叫出来。明明是狼狈的，但又迷恋上一波比一波更强更未知的刺激感。她明显感到身下湿漉漉地在汩汩流出什么液体，那是酸涩感的来源，也可能是通往那个时刻的秘诀。

“怎么又哭了？”丁飞问，得不到回答。

丁飞的齿痕留在少女的胸上，又转移去亲她的眼角。尝起来不是很咸和涩。那就好。他手指在光子的下身泥泞里找准了小核刮弄，耳边听少女未经雕琢的叫床，手指所触之处湿得不成样子，轻轻松松塞进了肉瓣中央、紧绷的小洞里。

光子的衣服不知不觉被丁飞全脱了，内裤挂在脚踝。她光溜溜地趴在衣衫完整的丁飞身上，迷迷蒙蒙地被含住了嘴唇，臀肉朝天，由着丁飞的手随便揉搓，腿间小洞也被两根手指一点一点打开。

“舒服吗？”丁飞仰坐在沙发上，拖着她的臀，把她的下身掰得更开，方便手指扩张。

光子模糊地“嗯”，搂住丁飞的脖子，好像那样就不会掉到深渊里。她被小腹紧贴的热源灼得难受，“可是……你好烫呀。”

“你比我烫。”丁飞的手指在光子小穴里的敏感点磨蹭，炽热的鼻腔浊气喷在光子的耳边，“马上，贴紧的时候，就清楚谁更烫了。”

05

是痛的吗？是有痛的，但之后又有潮水般一波波的快感，而且那一瞬间，脑海真的会炸成了烟花。那场烟花里，有光子想养的狗狗，有路边一朵鸡蛋花，有酒吧里唱完喜欢的歌以后收到的掌声和喝彩，有即使这样发下来的考试成绩也还不错，还有，还有初中时候哥哥带她偷溜去北京玩时，一起住的破破的宾馆房间。

全世界的美好都在那一刻涌上来。如果那叫做灵感，那她学会了。

可是烟花散去，世界就又归于沉寂和萧条，光子突然很害怕。她让丁飞关上灯。

“你刚才找到灵感了吗？”她想找些话来躲开害怕。

丁飞还是没有脱掉衣服，他全程只解开了裤子拉链。他抱着光子，腾出手把套捋下来打了个结丢进垃圾桶，“找到了。”

“怎么了？”他看出光子有些变化。

“我不知道…”光子不敢松开抱着丁飞的手，她问看起来仿佛无所不知的丁飞，“那哥哥是怎么找灵感的呢？他会和哪个女生在一起做这样的事？”

丁飞轻笑了一声，“我也没有问过他。”

光子疑惑，“可是你说过……”

丁飞拍她的脑门，“我编的。只有我是这样找灵感的。”

“………”光子仿佛是应该生气被骗了的。可是心里那点说不清道不明的害怕居然好像跟着消散了些。她“哦”了一声，黑暗里，和丁飞又开始接吻。

“我挺喜欢你的。”丁飞难得实话实说，“所以我不会和你哥说任何东西，你不用担心了。”

tbc.


End file.
